


Lovers Will Be Tied

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Gentleman James Hook tries to protect his betrothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook finds himself near his betrothed's spirit, but he also worries about Peter Pan's sudden smile. He tries to protect her after he finds out about Peter's trap. Inspired by the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes ''Ages of Pan part 1'', ''Wendy and the Croc'', ''Professor Smee'', etc.





	Lovers Will Be Tied

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook frowned and searched for Peter Pan at the same time. *My enemy will suffer for removing my hand.* He began to glance at his hook. Captain Hook’s frown remained. *I suffer for a variety of reasons. Smee is clumsy. Mother is deceased. Cecilia isn’t with me.*

A memory appeared in Captain Hook’s mind. Cecilia struggled as Captain Jasper Hook’s men captured her. She scowled after she recognized her betrothed. Midshipman James Hook. Tears ran down her face the minute she discovered he lied about being a merchant. Extra tears appeared after she refused to marry a pirate. The thought of Midshipman James Hook loving gold instead of her.

The memory ended after Cecilia’s spirit faded into view. 

Captain Hook gasped and stopped walking. He recognized her hat, dress, etc. ‘’My betrothed?’’ He remembered he was a gentleman. Captain Hook forgot about his hat that day. His frown came back. He bowed near her. ‘’Captain James Hook at your service.’’ He ceased bowing. ‘’Why are you here?’’

‘’I found you. I remembered you from years ago before I searched.’’

‘’You moved on?’’ 

Cecilia began to smile and nod. A frown replaced her smile the minute she saw tears in Captain Hook’s eyes. She viewed him trembling.

‘’You refused to marry me, Cecilia. You loathed me,’’ Captain Hook said. He continued to tremble and frown. A tear ran down his face.

Captain Hook viewed Peter appearing with a rope. His eyes became wide. The latter’s smile began to bother him. 

Captain Hook scowled. *I’m still a gentleman. I have to protect Cecilia* he thought. He glanced from Cecilia to Peter. He stood in front of her. ‘’If you harm Cecilia…’’ He turned to her. His eyes widened again. ‘’CECILIA, DEPART THIS INSTANT!’’ 

After flying to Captain Hook and Cecilia, Peter used the rope to tie them back to back. He viewed them struggling and scowling. Peter continued to smile. ‘’I’ll return later. You won’t try to prevent me from being near a harpsichord again.’’ He flew from them.

Captain Hook began to tremble with rage. *If Peter Pan damages my beloved harpsichord…* He and Cecilia sat at the same time. Captain Hook ceased trembling. *My enemy never liked my music.* He rolled his eyes and frowned at the same time.

Captain Hook gasped after a crocodile appeared and approached him. He glanced from the crocodile to his hook. Captain Hook scowled at the crocodile. ‘’You are not going to devour my other hand!’’ he said. He gasped again the minute the crocodile got closer. He shrieked for a few moments.

Cecilia looked back. She viewed Captain Hook’s tears after he faced her. Her eyes widened the minute he kissed her on the lips. Cecilia was going to be with the man she cherished before and after his death.

 

The End


End file.
